Jake Wells
Jake Wells is a major hero in the fourth season of Sleepy Hollow and research analyst for Homeland Security who works in the Washington Vault as well as Agency 355 along with Alex Norwood in Washington D.C. In the fourth season, he assists Ichabod Crane and Diana Thomas in their cases. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & LOTM: Star Spangle Crown Jake appears in the second half of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga - Death Arc, earlier than the series, as a major character, who started to investigate the cases around two treasure hunters, Nick Hawley and Carmilla Pines, before he encountered Dark Arzonia who disguised as Maria Arzonia and slaughtered his friends, but he was saved by Carl Robinson. Jake intended to kill Maria Arzonia to avenge his partners, but Carl assured him that the woman who killed Jake's partners was an imposter. He later found the real Maria. After seeing the truth of the imposter, Jake apologized to Maria, as the latter vowed to take down the impostor that killed Jake's partners. Later, in Famine Arc, after Hawley left Sleepy Hollow to hunt down Carmilla, Jake and Alex Norwood appeared to help him, but unfortunately, they encountered Guinevere Arzonia, who summoned the soul of Dahlia Hawthorne and turned Dahlia into a new vessel for the Horseman of Famine. After the Horsemen's defeat, Jake and Alex went back to Sleepy Hollow. Jake does not appear later until LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Dreyfuss Saga, where he resurfaces alongside Alex and helps Ichabod with further cases. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow He still functions as a resourceful archivist to this day, and provides intel to the team. Even when he discovered various monsters, the Seven Sacred Virtues, the Tribulations, the plagues, and the Horsemen. He possessed the virtue of Hope passed down by Paul Jennings, one of the former workers in the Vault; no doubt since he was a gifted author and very knowledgeable. And also the fact that they're natives of Washington. He also had this deep vengeance against the Horseman of Pestilence who killed his girlfriend, Missy. He and the team managed to defeat him twice to avenge her death, and since then he was opening up more to his partner, Alex. At Lust when the team was climbing up the tower, they were separated by an apparition and he wound up with Gavin Lucas and Diana Thomas. He was at first tempted by Alex's false illusion tempting him, until Gavin confronted it, incapacitating the group in the process. With Cleopatra defeated, he returned to his senses and trekked through the remaining rings. He also ogled over Nessus' cleavage until Alex knocked some sense into him. The team was also successful by sealing Lucifer in Hell, and he later released his virtue to restore the world. Weeks later, he was at the ceremony when Gavin and Jenny Mills became the Future Witnesses. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Heroic Genius Category:Lawful Good Category:Team Witness members Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Black Haired Characters